Darkness Turns To Light
by cclies
Summary: Cassidy Perry is granted with a very special pokemon to achieve her dream of becoming a pokemon coordinator. What she doesn't know is that there's a story behind her starter pokemon, which might as well mean her whole life is already planned for her.


Arriving to Littleroot Town to get her first pokemon was definitely not easy for Cassidy Perry. But after a long journey from Lilycove City, the girl was finally at the place that would be the beginning of her voyage.

For years, the laboratory in Littleroot Town was owned by Professor Birch, a man who lived to research pokemon on their natural habitat. Now, the laboratory has grown and been given to a new group of researchers who attempt to investigate the story behind the existence of the universe.

Nevertheless, Professor Birch is still the man people around Hoenn look for when wanting to start their journey as pokemon trainers. Cee originally wanted to become a pokemon coordinator, but now she's gotten to the place that would be the beginning of her voyage, she started to wonder if becoming a pokemon trainer would be better for her.

"Uhm... hey?" The girl's quiet voice echoed around the empty room, and luckily was enough noice to catch the attention of a professor who was working nearby.

"Oh, you must be Cassandra, from Lilycove," he said, arching an eyebrow and motioning the girl to follow him.

"Ehm, Cassidy..." the girl whispered back and followed the man into a big and white room where yet another professor awaited.

"Oh, I'm glad you are here," the man started and stood up, "I'm Professor Boot."

Cassidy looked down. She was expecting Professor Birch; she had heard that he was a really nice person.

"Professor Birch was unable to come-" it was as if Professor Boot had read the girl's mind "-but I will happily give you your first pokemon."

The idea of receiving her first pokemon made the girl smile. Perhaps this Boot guy wasn't as evil as she'd first imagined.

"There's a problem, however..."

Oh great. So much happiness couldn't last that long.

"You have probably heard that the starter pokemon you receive here in Hoenn are Treeko, Torchic and Mudkip."

The girl nodded.

"Well, I am sad to say that other trainers have already taken those pokemon," he continued. "But, you might be lucky."

The man then turned around and walked out of the room. Cassidy blinked and looked around, unsure of what to do or think. When Professor Boot re-entered the room, he carried a blue pokeball in his hands.

"This is a superball," he stated and handed it to the girl, "And in it resides one of the most special pokemon we have captured."

Cassidy looked at the ball with curiosity. What kind of pokemon could reside in it? And, if it was so special, why was she receiving it? After all, she was just a tremendously shy fourteen year old girl.

"Listen, Cassidy," Professor Boot called. "I am only giving this pokemon to you because I believe you will help us on our investigation." He paused. "...Will you?"

The girl blinked; she had no idea what the Professor meant. What if she accepted and wasn't up to what he needed? What if she was simply unable to do it?

But... she still wanted a pokemon to begin her journey.

Cassidy Perry had to gain strength; she had to be brave.

"I will."

The professor smirked.

"Fine then. Take this pokedex, it is an invaluable item in a trainer's life."

He handed the object to Cassidy, who eyed it but didn't dare open it while in front of other people.

"It is also your trainer ID, so never lose it, as it can not be replaced. Now, you should leave."

Cassidy would not oppose to the Professor's statement. If she shall leave, then she will, even if she knows nothing about her pokemon, nothing about her quest, nothing about what her life will be from this point onwards.  
. . . . . .

Superball still in hand, Cassidy walked through Route 101, which she had heard was the shortest route in Hoenn. Well, that was good, it meant there probably weren't many pokemon that would attack her.

Cassidy was not the person to see a pokemon and immediately want to catch it; she was really precise in what she wanted, and what she did not want, she did not waste time on.

However, being attacked by a crazy Poochyena was a different thing. Cas stayed still, grabbing the pokeball with more strength every second. Meanwhile, the Poochyena eyed her, furious for some unknown reason, yet its eyes gave an impression of fun. It was as if it enjoyed making the trainer get scared.

And then it began running. What would Cassidy do? She cleared her throat and stretched her right arm, the blue ball shining on her hand.

Closing her eyes, she clicked the button and yelled: "Go, pokeball!"

The pokeball then released a red light, which gained the form of an interesting creature. The pokemon finally appearing, it made a low noise that the girl was unable to precisely hear, and gave a pair of firm steps towards the Poochyena, before staying still for the world to appreciate.

The girl opened one eye, and was extremely surprised by the pokemon's beauty. Its figure was similar to the one of a feline, with four long legs and dark blue claws that shined under the great sun. Its tail was long and dark blue, and so powerful it looked as if someone would get cut. A similar scythe lied on the creature's head, which was covered by a snow-white fur that also covered its chest.

"Absol."

The pokemon did not answer to the girl's call, and simply stayed still looking firmly at his opponent. Cassidy did not know what to do, so she decided to ask for help in the pokedex.

"Absol," it stated, "The disaster pokemon. Absol live in steep montanious regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow."

"Woah."

"Absol's attack number one: scratch."

Even if it was a very special and beautiful pokemon, Cassidy could tell it hadn't been trained much, due to the basic attack it had. However, she was no one to decide that, as she had never seen the pokemon in action.

"Absol, use scratch!" she ordered, her voice louder as she noticed there were no people around to hear her.

However the pokemon just stood there.

"Absol... Scratch?"

It ignored its trainers command, as if thinking it wasn't directed to it. Cassidy stared blankly at the pokemon; she would have never imagined she would end up in this type of situation, and therefore had no idea of what to do. So, she thought of no better idea than consulting with her pokedex... again.

"Absol's attack number two: feint." It paused. "Absol's attack number three: leer." Another pause. "Absol attack number four: shadow ball." Well, that was interesting. Cee didn't know that Absol was able to learn a ghost-type move.

"Fine, I know its attacks. But how do I get him to obey me?"

At this point, the girl had totally forgotten about the Poochyena that was supposed to be attacking her Absol. For what she could see, neither pokemon moved. She decided to slowly walk towards them, to see if something was happening. But the only thing she could see was Absol's serious face staring blankly yet cautiousely at the Poochyena, who still seemed quite angry and crazy.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, although Cassidy felt as if hours had passed.

"Absol, attack!" the girl once again repeated, and this time the pokemon moved.

Absol simply gave another firm step towards the Poochyena, looked at it fiercely and then gave a few steps back, though. For a reason that was unknown to Cassidy, the Poochyena then quickly ran away, leaving the girl and her pokemon alone on the grassy area.

The feline pokemon then turned around and walked away from its trainer. Cassidy blinked nervously and followed her Absol, but it completely ignored her.

"Hey, Absol, wait!"

Absol did not obey, though, and Cassidy had no other option than to ran after it. But Absol continued to ignore her, and when the pokemon slowed down, the girl touched its back gently.

"Sssoool," it roared and finaly came to a stop. Absol seemed to be a calm pokemon, although not trained to fight nor used to being given orders.

Cassidy walked in front of it and knelt down, staring deeply into its red eyes. The girl didn't really know how to talk to people, but she believed that talking to pokemon would be easier. Absol had to feel the love she felt for it, even if they had just met.

"Listen, Absol," she began and cleared her throat. "My name is Cassidy, I am your trainer."

The pokemon listened carefully to the girl's words but its expression didn't change a bit. It, though, sat down, as if waiting for Cassidy to explain herself further.

"Uhm... Okay. I came all the way from Lilycove City to receive my first pokemon. Perhaps you don't know, but some people are what they call "pokemon trainers". They catch and train pokemon to win battles and make friends," she explained. "That's what I want to be. Every person who wants to become a pokemon trainer will have to receive a pokemon to start with. The professors gave me your pokeball, so you, Absol, are supposed to be my starter pokemon."

She gave a small smile, and Absol blinked to itself before giving a few steps backwards. It shook its head lightly before turning around and running away.

"Wait, Absol!"

Cassidy tried to follow the pokemon but it was just too fast, and in a matter of seconds Absol was out of sight.

A tear ran through the girl's cheek. Her dream of becoming a pokemon trainer was over.


End file.
